Antenna windows in a fiber-reinforced, resin matrix composite are conventionally fabricated by initially cutting out an area of the composite corresponding to the desired shapes of the windows. Antenna windows of a like fibrous structure but a different resin matrix are then machined from separate pieces of composite material to conform to the cutout area. The windows so formed are then secured in the cutouts in the composite. This procedure for fabricating antenna windows results in discontinuities in the reinforcing fibers with a resultant reduction in mechanical properties as well as the presence of a joint between the composite and the antenna window.
It is an object of this invention to provide an antenna window which is an integral part of a fiber-reinforced, resin matrix composite.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method for fabricating an integrated antenna window.